


Therapy

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for White Collar E04S05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for azertynin`s prompt on collar corner: When Neal is with Dr. Summer, he is wired and Peter is listening in the van. So when Neal says he doesn´t feel well, ´You drugged me´ Peter rushes to his rescue.  
> This also fills the ´Counseling´ square on my h/c bingo card, I hope.  
> Orginally posted on September 2nd. 2014.  
> Picture can be found on my LJ: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/2752.html

After discussing the pro´s and con´s for an undercover operation with doctor Summers, Peter decided that Neal had to go undercover to one of her counseling sessions to get the information out of the doctor.  
Neal was wearing a wire and Peter sat in the van listening to their counseling session, a block from the doctor´s office. Peter had been listening with great interest when the doctor suggested a word association test. He had been surprised with the answers Neal had given.

  
"You make something from that?" Neal asked.

"It's too early to diagnose."

"But you've got something." Neal pushed.

"Your answers are unique in summation." the doctor assured Neal. Peter only laughed at that, unique was an understatement. He had never heard such associations, let alone think of them.  
 

"I assure you I can handle it, doctor."

Don´t push it Neal, Peter thought. But what he heard next was as big a surprise to him as it was to Neal.  
   
   
"Your behavior is sociopathic."  
  
"I'm sorry?"

Peter could hear Neal letting out a surprised laugh.

"You work on perception, the perception of others. How you think they'll feel." The doctor explained. "This influences your actions and thoughts more so than your own emotions. Deceit and manipulation are the essential characteristics of the disorder-- you excel at both."  
   
"Deceit and manipulation are generalities that can apply to anyone who lies, and everyone lies, including you, Dr. Summers." Neal countered.   
  
"That may be true, but not everyone believes their own lies."

"Why would I delude myself?"

"Because you don't want anyone to see your vulnerabilities."

"I don't strike you as confident." Neal said cocky.

Peter could hear the irritation seep into Neal´s voice.  
 

"Confident people admit to their flaws. You don't. Instead you smile a lot." The doctor said coldly.

Peter could almost hear Neal loosing the smile that surely was plastered on.  
   
"You're confident. What are your flaws?" Neal asked.

"I can be aggressive, like you pointed out earlier. I also pick at my nails when I get nervous." The doctor confessed.  
   
"Nobody's perfect."  
   
"Precisely." The doctor had made her point. "The harder a person fights to be perfect, the more he suppresses his true nature."   
  
"I'm -- I'm reformed." Neal said.

Peter wondered why Neal hesitated. Was the doctor getting to him. He had warned Neal about letting the doctor get in his head.  
 

"Are you? Just because a person starts doing good things doesn't mean he wants to stop doing bad things."  
  
"Of course not. Because everyone has done something bad at some point in their life, even you."

"This is not about me." the doctor countered.

"I thought confident people could admit to their flaws."

"You're redirecting."

"So are you. Because you're uncomfortable."  
   
"You don't think that I can change." Neal replied annoyed.   
  
"I'm asking if you really want to."

For a moment it was silent; Then Peter heard Neal sigh.  "I'm sorry."

Neal wasn´t feeling well, he was a bit lightheaded and there was this vague nausea building. To be honest, he felt like he was sitting in a dream and this wasn´t happening to him, he was feeling more and more disconnected. The feeling was getting stronger, and before he could stop himself he said: ´I don't feel well.´  
What the hell was happening up there, Peter was already getting his team ready. But couldn´t stop listening to the conversation. Maybe it was an angle Neal was playing.   
  
"Like I said, try to relax." the doctor soothed. "I have a few more questions for you."

"What's happening?"  Neal asked less confident. Something was wrong. He needed to get out of here, or warn Peter.

"We're using a new form of therapy."

It finally hit Neal. "You drugged me." he stated. He needed Peter to know, he hadn´t expected the doctor to actually drug him.

Peter could hear a glass hit the carpet and then a thud, like someone hit the floor. He heard rustling, like someone moving around.  
Neal tried to stand up, but he couldn´t, he felt like he was drunk. He had problems focusing on the doctor.

"I'm helping you. What I want is for you to simply tell me the truth about who you are, what you really do, and why you're really here. I am ready to begin when you are."

Neal knew she was talking to him but he couldn´t really move away from her. He knew he had to get away, but he couldn´t.

"Take a deep breath, and stay calm. You won't remember what you tell me once the narcotic wears off." doctor Summers said patiently. "What does the FBI know?"

Neal didn´t want to answer her, but for some reason he couldn´t keep the words to himself. "Everything." he slurred.

"What can the FBI prove?"

When Neal just starred blankly at doctor Summers, she knew enough. "Nothing."  
  
Neal knew he had to buy time for Peter to come and get him. "You stole the 2 million. Why?", he slurred.

"For the same reason you steal. Because it was there." She answered amused.

"Griffith. Will the FBI prosecute?"

"They will soon."  
   
"That's good, Neal. Stay focused." she saw that Neal was drifting, she knew he was experiencing this in a dream like state. She got up and made a phone call. When she looked at Neal, she saw that he was still staring at her. He was strong in his ability to fight the drug, she had given him enough of the drug to knock him out, but he was still consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
When Peter heard the word Drugged, he dropped the earphones and told Jones to keep listening and to keep him posted. He was out of the van before Jones could answer. He needed to extract Neal from that doctor´s office immediately.  
The receptionist tried to detain Peter in the lobby, telling him the doctor was with a client, but a flash of his badge made sure that she let him through.  
When he stormed into the doctor Summers office, Neal was sitting in a chair across from her. When she heard the door open, she turned around and tried to get up. But Peter told her to stay down and show her hands to him.  
Behind him, Diana came in and proceeded to cuff doctor Summers and read her her rights. Peter immediately knelt in front of Neal to check him out and called for paramedics. Diana told him that Jones had called them as soon as Peter left the van and their ETA was 5 minutes.  
Peter could see that Neal was having problems breathing. He looked awake, well, he had his eyes open but didn´t seem to see Peter who was right in front of him. His pupils were almost completely dilated and he was sweating. Peter felt his pulse and it was way too slow to his liking.  
Peter gently shook Neal and asked if he was OK. Neal tried to answer with an OK, but it sounded more that he just repeated what Peter had asked him.

"Can you stand?" Peter asked.

Neal didn´t answer him, but made an effort in trying, but his motor function was completely off and Peter just held him in the chair. He didn´t want Neal to hit his head if he couldn´t stay upright.

"Stay down Neal, I am going to loosen your tie and open you shirt, so you can breathe easier, OK Neal?"

"Breathe?" Neal slurred.

This was definitely not good. Peter´s worry skyrocketed. ´Where are those paramedics?´ he shouted.  
While they were waiting, Neal suddenly slurred ´I am not feeling well´ and before Peter could react, Neal started convulsing. Peter caught Neal and lay him flat on the floor of the office, making sure that Neal couldn´t hurt himself on furniture. The convulsions didn´t last long but Neal didn ´t wake up after them. Just when Peter had made the decision to take Neal to the hospital himself, the paramedics entered the office and pushed Peter to the side, to start working on Neal.   
 

*  *  *  
  
Neal was admitted to the hospital to flush the drugs out of his system with the help of some IV´s. The doctors explained to Peter that they thought Neal had been given _Good Night Cinderella,_ which was basically a rape drug. He had probably overdosed on the GHB in the drug, but they suspected that the Ketamine had caused the most damage, causing him to convulse.

However, Neal would make a full recovery, but would feel like he had the worst hangover he had ever experienced, for at least the next 72 hours. The doctor also warned that Neal wouldn´t remember a thing of what had happened.

They would release Neal as soon as he was awake and able to stay awake. But they also explained that Peter should watch Neal for signs of depression as that too was a symptom of the Ketamine.

Peter sighed, took a seat next to Neal´s bed, took the cross word puzzle and a pen and started calling El, to tell her that he didn´t know when he would be home.


End file.
